1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of accounting for player""s wagers, jackpots, and awards on a network of gaming machines, and more particularly to such a method that facilitates transfer of credits from one machine to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several prior art systems implementing cashless gaming on electronic gaming devices, such as slot machines, that are connected to a host computer via a network. Such systems typically require a player to open a cashless-gaming account with the casino prior to playing. The player must appear before a casino cashier who creates a player record on the host computer, receives an initial deposit from the player, and enters the deposit as a credit in the player account. The cashier also issues a cashless-wagering card to the player, who is now ready to begin cashless gaming.
The player selects a slot machine on the casino floor and inserts his or her card into a card reader associated with the slot machine. Each of the other slot machines also include associated card readers. Most prior art systems incorporate a security feature, such as a personal identification number (PIN), that must be satisfied before the system permits the player to draw on the credit in the account. In these prior art systems, the player enters his or her PIN on a keypad associated with the slot machine and card reader after insertion of the card. When the security feature is satisfied, the amount in the player""s account appears on the display associated with the slot machine. The player may then draw on the account by initiating commands at the slot machine that transfer credits from the account to the slot machine. As the player transfers money from the account to the slot machine, the credit in the account decreases. If the player should be the recipient of a jackpot or other award at the slot machine, the conventional credit meter on the slot machine increments to add the jackpot or award to the balance on the credit meter.
When the player concludes playing, the balance is transferred from the credit meter to the player""s cashless-wagering account responsive to a command initiated by the player. The player then withdraws his or her card and leaves the balance in the account for placing wagers on one of the slot machines at a future time, which may be a few hours, a few days, or longer.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with prior art cashless wagering systems. First, they require casino personnel to receive payments from players to establish the account. Second, the system must generate and store extensive accounting records of the withdrawals and deposits for each player""s account. Because players may return after long absences to wager the balance in the account, records of all transactions relating to the account must be maintained indefinitely. Third, because the casino may be holding money for long periods, security measures such as PINs and the like must be implemented. Finally, some systems that permit use of automated teller machines (ATMs) or credit cards to place money on account with the casino require transaction fees, subject the casino to electronic banking laws, and open possibilities for fraud.
It would be desirable to implement a system that would permit players to transfer credits from one machine to another without the disadvantages associated with prior art cashless gaming systems.
The present invention comprises a method for transferring credits between gaming devices connected by a network to a host computer. A first command initiated by a player at one of the gaming devices provides access to a player account. A credit applied by the player to the gaming device and any awards resulting from gaming-device play are stored on a credit meter associated with the gaming device. Access to the account is terminated responsive to a second command initiated by the player. If the player initiates A request to redeem the balance stored on the credit meter before the second command, the balance is transferred to the player account. If the request occurs after the second command, the balance on the credit meter is paid to the player via the gaming machine.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a method for transferring credit from one gaming machine to another that overcomes disadvantages associated with prior art cashless gaming systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method that can be implemented by the player at one of the gaming machines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method that reduces casino overhead related to filling gaming machine hoppers and dealing with cashless wagering accounts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method that facilitates payment of jackpots that exceed the maximum amount payable from the gaming machine hopper.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings wherein: